Wicked Songbirds: Infernal Flock
by TacticianZephine
Summary: Travelling through the English countryside, and taking shelter with a demon who calls herself Sebastian's friend, Ciel gains knowledge of his new self and brethren, including the fine points of demon society, and adjusts to his new life, including abandoning London as a new threat surfaces. However, this is an enemy Ciel cannot ignore.
1. Bird of Prey

Ciel didn't like this place. The forest was too dense to even see moonlight, except for a few lucky beams that reached the ground where trees had been felled. They had been walking for days now, not even stopping to feed. He could tell that both of them were starving. He'd told Sebastian that it made more sense to follow the road around the forest, where they chanced coming across a house where they could take shelter, and feed.

The young demon shifted fitfully in the arms of his butler, and Sebastian looked down at him. "Is something wrong, Young Master?"

"I told you to go around the forest. Why are we going through it?"

"It's faster this way, my Lord. Does the forest frighten you?"

"Don't be absurd, you idiot. I'm simply cold. We could have found a house or something to ask for shelter for the night if you'd just gone around."

Of course, Sebastian wasn't wrong. Ciel didn't like the feeling of the forest. He felt like there was something out here that would harm them. Why couldn't Sebastian sense it? He should have smelled the danger that Ciel did.

In that annoyingly amused tone of his, Sebastian proceeded to repeat to Ciel everything that was crossing his mind. "I sense no danger, my Lord. You can stop worrying now."

A twig cracked, causing Ciel's head to whip around. "What was that?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Would you like me to take a look around, Sir? Assauge your fears?"

"I told you, I'm not afraid!"

He was promptly set down behind a bush, directly in a moonbeam, as Sebastian gave another soft chuckle. "Then simply permit me to look around for my own sake."

"You half-wit fool, don't leave me here exposed!"

"As I said, there isn't anything out here to expose you to." Sebastian put his tailcoat around Ciel's shoulders, then started off into the darkness. Ciel shivered, not from cold, but from worry. He knew there was someone else here. He pulled the tailcoat around himself, peering out at what he could see.

Something moved in the dark, something only marginally smaller than Sebastian. Still, marginally smaller was smaller, and smaller meant it wasn't Sebastian. He curled up smaller, watching the place where he'd heard the noise come from. There was another ray of moonlight a safe distance away, and it was within it that Ciel caught a glimpse of the stranger.

It was a demon, there was no question. A large being with what looked like wings on its back. Ciel honestly couldn't tell whether it was male or female. Or both. Or maybe it was neither. At this point, nothing would surprise him.

"You there!" he called toward it, standing suddenly.

The face that turned to him was terrifying, the eyes glowing a vicious, hungry red. Ciel took a step away from the demon, shaking again. "S-Sebas-"

"Hello, little one," the demon crooned in a voice like sweet poison. "Are you lost?"

"Sebastian!"

It moved closer, its form starting to melt into something else. The wings folded down on its back, the limbs and body shaping into a figure not unlike a woman's. The face changed in quality, from a frightening display of teeth and demonic markings to a doll-like, almost angelic face. But her smile was anything but angelic; it was sugar-coated madness.

"Who is Sebastian, dear? Your dog?"

"Not quite."

Ciel looked up at the sound of Sebastian's voice, spotting his butler perched on a tree limb above him not unlike a bird. The female demon looked up at Sebastian, peering at him suspiciously. She growled, as if Ciel was a wounded fawn and the pair of adult demons were hungry wolves.

As if she were defending her potential kill.

"Who dares?"

"I should ask you the same." Sebastian landed softly beside the young Earl, and continued to speak. "You'll find no sustenance here. I suggest you move on."

The female's eyes sparked, almost as if she recognized him. "... don't I know you?"

"I doubt that."

"... The Black Death, thirteen-hundred and forty-nine. Paris. You were quite proud of the plague you were spreading. Though..." She chuckled softly, taking a step closer, invading Sebastian's personal space. "I'm quite certain you weren't calling yourself Sebastian at that time."

"Sebastian is the name my Master gave me, so I am Sebastian." The butler brushed himself off. "Your name, however-"

"Isn't it proper to address a Master rather than a servant when making introductions?" She turned to face Ciel, offering him a gentle, polite smile as she curtseyed. "Your Lordship. It is my honor to make your acquaintance. My name is Severina Geier. If it would please you, I can offer you shelter for the night. It isn't safe in these woods."

Ciel looked at Sebastian. He was unsure. "Can she be trusted, Sebastian?"

"You aren't a wayward child, you are a demon, and you are with me. This demon preys on children, and otherwise isn't aggressive. She is a scavenger, she can hardly even be called a hunter. She's no threat. In any case, I have met her before, and she is one of the few demons that is willing to shelter wanderers in her lair."

"As he leaves out that we were friends. Hmph." Severina straightened up, brushing her short hair out of her eyes. "Now then, please. This way."


	2. Raven

Ciel should have been unnerved by the appearance of the demon's lair, but somehow, he found himself feeling almost at home. Not because it was homey, or because he was under the impression they'd remain there long, but for some intangible reason he couldn't seem to call forward. Small fires, nestled in hollows in the walls, lit the cavern enough that seeing was no problem. A niche near the back of the cavern was dark, but Ciel could make out the shape of a nest within it. An oddity, as demons didn't require sleep. But then, he supposed many of them might enjoy a nice soft place to rest, if nothing else. The entrance to the cavern was hidden from prying eyes by the formation of the wall in front of it, and that meant the lair was safe.

Goodness, he was thinking like an animal.

"The little dog is permitted to my nest, if he likes," the female demon's voice called, breaking Ciel out of his daze. She had reverted to the form he'd encountered her in, and he could see now the scars and markings on her androgynous form. Her wings were certainly rival to an angel's in length, but much fuller. They might have even been longer than an angel's, as they were folded in to avoid dragging on the ground or hitting the ceiling.

"Now, then, Sebastian, is it? My word, that name _does_ suit this new face of yours. Regardless, I know this is quite the story, but what is all of this about? When I was dragging around my little fledgling, you were _quite_ vocal about your beliefs that I was wasting my time."

"This is not the same situation. I am forever bound to my Master by a contract that can never be fulfilled. _You_ picked up a stray." Sebastian was examining something off of the top of the trunk that was sitting in a corner. "Is this a child skull?"

"Naturally. I use every part of my meals, I don't like to waste anything. Thus, the skulls become decoration, and the bones... well, they are tough to chew, but they are something to chew on." She stretched, her wings stretching as well, fanning out to well longer than Ciel had previously thought they were. "Now then, puppy. What is your name?"

"I am Ciel Phantomhive. Don't call me a puppy."

"_Ciel_, that is French, isn't it? Yes, I believe it means 'sky,' am I correct?" She looked him over. "That would suit one of the Flock, but not a yapping little dog. You were previously human, puppy, then how long have you been one of us?"

"... not long." This demon was incredibly rude, and he was getting more and more frustrated with her because of it.

"How adorable. You'll have to forgive my attention span, I've been on my own for some time now."

"Where _is_ that fledgling of yours?" Sebastian interjected.

Severina's wings fluttered. "Umbraecygnus is no longer. A pity, I almost miss the little parasite. But, really, if you can't fight back against those weaker than yourself, you're not worth saving. Now, how have you been teaching him, Sebastian? I take it a born human is not as easy as raising your own chick."

"What exactly does that mean?!" Ciel snapped.

"It's quite funny, isn't it? A prince like you, Sebastian, saddled with a mongrel pup like this." Severina laughed softly, trailing her fingers slowly through the feathers of her wings. "Now, have you two fed lately? I'm feeling peckish, and I don't mind getting something for you. More than one usually come anyway. Please make yourselves comfortable, I won't be a moment."

The female demon quickly departed, and Ciel glanced to his butler. "Are all demons that way?"

"Only some. This particular demon was never very powerful, neither in body, nor in mind. We've met before, demons of our kind have a tendency to find each other. The last time I encountered her, she'd just taken a young one under her wing."

"Did you really just say that?"

"That was in London, in 1145. Apparently that young one has been killed since then. Her inherent weakness made her vulnerable, the time alone has brought her to the brink of madness. I shudder to think what another decade or so of solitude might have done." Sebastian examined the skull again. "She is a trapper, a scavenger, rather than an active hunter, as demons who form contracts are, and as you and I now are. She attracts her prey from afar, rather than actively seeking it."

"You said 'our kind.' Are you the same? Am I?"

"I am, my Lord. But because Hannah Anafeloz, who was responsible for your transformation, was not, neither are you. Because you are contracted to me, you are considered one of us, even though you have no wings, not even an animalistic form."

Ciel looked the older demon in the eyes, his own narrowing. "And what does that mean, 'one of you?'"

"The Flock is a race of winged demons, within the class of demon which possesses an animal form, such as Claude Faustus, the spider, and Severina Geier, the vulture."

"And you, Sebastian. What creature are you?"

The butler smiled, amused. "The raven."


	3. Songbird

Hunger sated by the souls of two parents who'd come looking for their child, Ciel claimed the nest in the back of the cave which had been offered to him, and Sebastian took up a post just outside of the niche. The young demon lay curled on his side, sighing at the ache in the small of his back. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain in his still-healing spine. He heard the older demons speaking outside of his space.

"He still sleeps?" Severina asked, a smirk in her voice.

"He was hurt in a skirmish," Sebastian replied. "A pack of scavengers closed in on us, and I allowed myself to be distracted. He rests to block out the pain of his healing wounds."

"How adorable. Like a master caring for his pet."

Sebastian said nothing in response to this, instead asking a question. "How did you know my young Master was born human?"

"He doesn't _smell_ right. I don't know in my mind what to make of it. I wasn't sure what he was, but when you said there was no nourishment to be had from him, and when you protected him, I assumed he was a demon. That smell... almost like the scent of a Grim Reaper. Neither demonic, nor angelic. But neither is it human. It simply... isn't right."

"Are you saying you fear him?"

"Of course not. He smells like prey. I fear you, Sebastian Michaelis. I fear the wrath of a Prince of Hell, therefore I didn't attack when I smelled your scent. Every demon knows the scent of a Prince, and any with enough sense to avoid lightning knows that any soul in the area is fair game to he who outranks them."

"You make it sound as though my title means something."

"It does. The fact that you do not realize is evidence enough that nobility is out of touch with those beneath it. We the Flock are respected members of our class, but a Prince, regardless of whether he too is Flock, outranks even us. You are feared, you are not respected."

"And as a scavenger, a lone vulture, you can speak for an entire race? I do not fear the other Princes."

"And why should you? There aren't many of you. Certainly not enough to need to fight to feed. And as a scavenger, I can tell you that too many lower-ranked and weaker ones must do this. If I were capable of such a flawed emotion, I might pity them. But pity is for the angels, and the humans they so desperately wish to save."

Ciel heard Sebastian chuckle. "Even if class could be changed, many of you would not be capable of ascending."

"Is that an insult?"

"Yes."

Severina was quiet then, not responding to Sebastian. Ciel took his opportunity to speak up. "Sebastian."

"... yes, Master?"

"I can't sleep."

"Would you like a lullaby, little puppy?" Severina cooed. Her blood-colored eyes were sincere, peering into the niche where Ciel now rested.

"I don't need a lullaby! I'm not a child!"

Sebastian was chuckling, and turned around to Ciel. "Would you like me to sing to you then, my Lord?"

"I've never told you to do that! Wipe that smirk off your face!"

"Young Master, don't work yourself up, you'll aggrivate your injury."

Severina stood slowly, fluttering her wings. Neither of them noticed her get up, continuing to glare at each other. In fact, they all but forgot about her until a sound drifted to their ears.

"_Come, little children_  
_I'll take thee away_..."

Ciel looked up at her suddenly. That song... Sebastian had known it. He'd sung it back in the burnt-out flat in London. How did...

"Isn't that particular tune reserved for your hunting activity?" Sebastian said nonchalantly.

She quieted, glaring at him. "I don't suppose you have a better idea? I pride myself on my soothing, melodic voice."

"Would a maestro choose a dinner bell to play his masterpiece?"

She glared more intensely, giving a huff. "Then I'll simply have to make something up, won't I?"

Ciel and Sebastian both rolled their eyes, but then the voice started again.

"_Onmos muc_  
_Ibit diuq te_  
_Ibit meiuqer te_  
_Edav te aut_  
_Etnem mulubitsev_  
_Odom seimrod_

"_Supmet meiuqer metua cnun_  
_Ixerrusxe sarc_  
_Imrod euqouq te_  
_Maimrod muspidi ni te_  
_Oteiuq odom_  
_Sulutac, ecat_..."

Ciel recognized the language as Latin, and, to his surprise, he understood it. He could have translated it into English if he were so inclined, he was confident. He remembered Sebastian explaining that demons, as beings who existed between planes, were capable of understanding any human language.

But Latin was different. Demons and angels both spoke Latin as their native tongue, it was they who had taught it to the human race. However, demonic Latin was spoken backwards, in order to separate it from the language which passed from the lips of angels.

In addition to the spoken tongue, the manner in which she sang made it sound as if she were reciting an incantation. Some strange spell to make him sleep. And he hated to admit... but it was working.

"_Mulam te tegetorp te_  
_Rutnutcelpma_  
_Sibov xon_  
_Euqsuirtu eola rutigi_  
_Rolod tnageler sunmos_  
_Sout soluco meiuqer_

"_Mulugarts ellom tu_  
_Tadiced retla te_  
_Sobiv ni rutigi otse_  
_Sov repus earbenet_  
_Mue tnerucsbo_  
_Sulutac, ecat_..."

The young demon was asleep before the chant ended, and Sebastian glanced at the female. "I must admit, I am impressed. I didn't think that vultures were songbirds."

"They aren't. Only me. I do have some power, after all. I am a demon. You forget that not all of us can crumble a mountain by looking at it. Some of us rely on non-physical abilities."

"A siren song, though? Surely you're joking."

"Not a siren song, nor is it a spell or incantation. I have been a nursemaid, I know how to put a child to sleep. And my song does not summon prey. It gives them a sound to follow. Their curiosity does the rest, they bring themselves to me."

Sebastian laughed, amused. "You're quite pathetic, aren't you?"

"You're one to talk. I didn't think ravens were hunters. In fact, I believe they too are scavengers. Around here, they rely on wild dogs for their dinner. You're no better than I am."

"That's amusing, coming from you. Why would you invite us to come to your lair and stay, if you find me so distasteful?"

"Because even demons warn each other of danger." Severina's wings fluttered, her eyes flashing. "There is danger in this country, Sebastian Michaelis. Now that there is no longer a Prince in or near London, a threat to all of the races who walk the surface of the Earth has claimed it. One who has lain in wait to seize it, and one who would certainly kill your Master."

"... London is still my Master's territory. It is still mine."

"That makes no difference, she does not respect claimed territory, especially when those who claim it are away. She will slaughter any who dare take what she calls hers; human, demon, angel, Grim Reaper."

"She? What danger is this?"

"Vanitas has returned to England."


	4. Screech Owl

The next morning, Ciel awoke on his own to noises coming from outside the cave. He ventured out of the niche, headed for the exit, when Sebastian stopped him. "Stay here, Master."

"What is that racket?"

"Trespassers."

A shriek sounded from outside, and Ciel glared at the roof. He could hear wings beating in the air, screams and cries. He turned toward the door again, frowning. "They're making quite a noise."

"Demons are by no means fair fighters. But of course, you know that." Sebastian looked toward the door. "It sounds as if she's having quite a time of it."

"Are you saying you'd prefer to help?"

"Of course not." Sebastian swept his bangs out of his eyes. "Even one as weak as she ought to be able to defend her dwelling with no help."

The noise ceased, and after a few moments, three figures appeared in the dwelling. Severina, followed by a male and female demon, their wings all missing a large amount of feathers and their faces and arms bloody and damaged.

"... did we wake you, little puppy?" Severina asked mockingly. "I apologize."

"Do take care to watch your tone when speaking to my Master, vulture. Now what filth have you dragged in with you?"

"You say that as if this is _your_ space. They have news from London. Evicerax?"

"Vanitas has claimed it as her own. She claims to have slaughtered the Prince who held London as his territory for nearly three years."

"Who?" Ciel barked. "Who is this 'Vanitas?'"

"A child demon," the new male coughed. His peacock feathers fluttered as he cracked his back into place. "She was born to a human woman and a Flock demon over three hundred years ago."

"Sapientmors never did have good taste in women," Evicerax agreed. "A human was simply a new low."

"The child was raised by her aunt, as she was concieved through a deal between her mother and Sapientmors. The mother promised Sapientmors her soul if only she might have a child. However, he took that literally, and took the woman's soul the night she gave birth to the child. Her husband had already been devoured, by Sapientmors when the girl was concieved."

Ciel listened intently, then spoke. "And why is she such a threat?"

"All demons are inherently powerful from the start, but she was expected to be less so, given her half-demon status. In fact, if she'd never met her father again, she might have never realized her demon powers. And if he'd never taken her to Hell with him..."

"All that tosser's fault, I suppose."

"Indeed. Vanitas was driven mad by an attempted exorcism when she and her father were captured. Sapientmors was slain, and because Vanitas appeared an innocent child, they thought she was merely possessed by him, forced to do his bidding. She destroyed those priests as though they were insects beneath her feet."

"An insane demon is no more powerful than a sane one, however they have less restraint, less control. They attack in bursts. It would destroy ones such as yourself, my Lord, or the triplet servants of the Trancy household. Vanitas does not know how to control her powers, because she was never truly taught," Sebastian detailed.

Mira nodded a little in agreement. "She's added to her collection of minions as well. An ice demon and her pets."

"The little brat can't be stopped if she has guards who can freeze our feathers off."

"Listen to all of you," Ciel chuckled. "You're quaking in fear of a child. You're no better than the humans you feed off of. Sebastian-"

"What right do you have to pass judgement on us, boy?!" Mira snapped. "She's killed two Princes already. Maybe three if she's truly killed the one who's been hunting in London."

"She hasn't, I assure you," Sebastian corrected coldly. "I know him personally."

Severina glanced up. "Regardless. She has no restraint, and she will kill again. Sebastian, it appears that it is up to you to defend your territory. And Prince as you may be, you can't do it by yourself."

"I've no interest in London. If she wants that rat-infested hole in the Earth, she's welcome to it. If my Master so desires, we can claim another city."

Ciel shrugged. "It makes no difference to me."

"Very good, sir."


	5. Mourning Dove

In the gray light of morning, one servant stolled through the halls. The Phantomhive manor was quietest at dawn. Not that it wasn't most of the time these days. The Young Master and the butler had been gone for nearly three months, and yet the chef had never seen the manor in better condition, even though Sebastian hadn't even been in the area.

_I suppose Meyrin's actually been doing some work_, Bard thought to himself. The housemaid had taken to staring out the picture window on the top floor that overlooked the drive and the surrounding woods, always with her glasses off. She would remain there for hours, and he'd even seen her walk there in her sleep.

Finni had been nothing short of inconsolable once the carriage had disappeared from view. He'd locked himself in his room for two weeks, and though he tried as hard as he could not to let the others hear, Bard had, on several occasions, caught the sound of terrible, ugly sobs tearing themselves from the young one's throat. Nowadays, he mainly drifted around the garden, pruning the hedges, keeping the Master's favorite roses pristine and perfect. However, there were periods of two and three days where he would, once again, lock himself away.

Tanaka mostly ran the Master's company and minded expenses. He'd hired several people to help with things, because nowadays, he was mostly just tired. There were days now when he couldn't get out of bed.

None of the others had the heart to tell him that they could see his time running out.

Bard supposed that Finni was denying this fact as much as he was denying the fact that the Master and Sebastian were not returning. He wouldn't be able to handle it if they were to lose Tanaka as well.

The inhabitants of the Phantomhive manor had become phantoms themselves in the absence of their human Master. The chef rolled his shoulders, "tch"ing at the thought. He had to admit; he missed serving the young Master. Almost as much as he missed the humans he'd befriended in the army.

The chef looked up at the sound of someone moving behind him. "Meyrin, what're you doing up?"

"Having a walk. That alright with you?" Meyrin took a step back. "... I'm sorry. That was rude."

"Don't mention it. Have you seen or heard from Finni?"

"No. I'm afraid it's going to be one of those days."

"... Tanaka isn't doing well this morning. I don't want him to see him like that. Probably for the best anyway."

"Oh dear..."

Bard sighed. "I don't know exactly how much time Tanaka has left, but it's not a lot. Finni knows it as well as we do, but I don't think he wants to admit that. He wouldn't be able to handle it if we lost Tanaka."

"_When_ we do," Meyrin clarified.

"Can you not say it like that?"

"Being blunt helps me accept things."

The chef gave another tired sigh, sitting down on the windowsill and patting the space beside him, inviting the maid to sit. "I know it does."

Meyrin was seated, and mimicked Bardroy's posture. The pair sat in silence for a time, watching the hallway turn pink with the rising sun, seeing their shadows grow on the wall across the way, sillhouetted against the gold wallpaper.

It was some time later that the housemaid spoke. "... do you think that they're doing alright? Sebastian and the Young Master?"

"... of course they are," Bard chuckled. "Sebastian wouldn't ever let anything happen to the Young Master."


	6. Cardinal

As daylight crept over London, a thin, frail-looking man scampered down a finely-carpeted hallway, pulling his tailcoat on over his messily-buttoned dress shirt. He tripped over the edge of the carpet at the end of the hall as he turned the corner, but leapt back to his feet and stopped outside of a pair of ornate doors. He adjusted his clothes, straightened his glasses, smoothed his graying hair, and opened one door slowly.

He quietly moved across the room, pulling open the heavy velvet drapes to let light wash over the sleeping figure in the bed. He stepped closer to it. "Mistress, it's time to wake up now..." he said softly. "You've already slept too late, Mistress, it's eight o'clock. You have no appointments, thank goodness."

The little girl could not have been more than seven years old. Her blonde hair rested, mussed, on her pillow, her small body nestled beneath pink silk sheets, her ivory face angelic as she slept. The child's eyes fluttered open slowly, the icy blue of them chilling to any who beheld them. She sat up, the pink duvet falling away from her white nightgown as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"But it's too early..." she complained, a German accent rolling off of her tongue. When she finally managed to focus her eyes, she looked vaguely annoyed. "Why would you let me sleep so long?"

"Because yesterday was far too taxing for a young lady." He helped her out of bed. "Shall we wear the white silk with the pink frills today? It's quite lovely for a quiet day at home."

"Alright."

The little girl was quickly dressed and sat down in front of the considerably large vanity so that her servant could brush and braid her hair.

"The others have returned with news," the man started.

"Oh, those four are back? That was quick."

"Only three. Jaatikko has not come back yet. They assure me she will be along shortly."

"Ow! Not so hard!"

"My apologies, Mistress."

"_Hirnlose Ochse_," she spat, settling back onto the stool.

The man tied the ends of her braids with pink ribbon, and tied another around her neck, resting the bow just off of the center beneath her chin before helping her up again. "Shall we go hear their report, Mistress?"

"Yes."

The man picked her up. She was carried to the drawing room of the townhouse, where she was set on one of the couches not already taken by the three blonde women.

"You have news for me?" she asked rather harshly.

"Yes, my Lady," the one in the center replied. "It seems that we have made an error."

"What sort of error."

"Nothing of consequence, one that will very soon be rectified-"

"_What sort of error, you stupid cow?!_" she barked.

"... the Prince who roams Europe is not dead, Mistress Vanitas."

The girl looked infuriated, rage twisting her angelic features into something evil, something demonic. She stood suddenly, and in the blink of an eye, she'd slapped the speaking woman across the face, her fingers hooked into claws so that her nails drew blood.

The woman was knocked off of the couch, hitting the wooden floor hard. She did not move until the girl resumed sitting, when she shifted into a kneeling position and bowed her head. "I-I am sorry, Mistress-"

"You are no longer permitted to address me," she growled. "One of you two, tell me exactly how this little fact escaped your notice."

"His scent was gone. We had every reason to assume he was dead-"

"You gave me a report based on an _assumption_?!"

The three blondes cowered, whimpering, together. "We're sorry, Mistress!"

"You're _sorry_?" The girl's sneer turned to a sarcastic grin. "Did you hear that, Pet? They said that they were _sorry_."

"Mistress, please, have mercy!" the woman on the left pleaded.

"We'll take care of him!"

"Yes! Right away!"

"See that you do. Get out of my sight," the child barked. The three women scrambled out of the room, tripping over each other as they vanished from view. Vanitas looked deeply angered, clenching her fists.

"Mistress, they will fix their mistake," the man tried to soothe her, moving to cross the room. He was rewarded with the shattering of a porcelain figurine of a swan on his face, thrown by the little girl. Now bleeding from the nose, he still moved forward. "Mistress, please calm down before you hurt yourself-"

"_Shut up you useless swine_!" she screeched. "_Don't you dare presume to tell me to calm down!_"

The man crossed the room fully. "Mistress-"

The little girl backhanded him across the face. He stood still then, bowing his head. The child smoothed her skirt, tossing a braid over one shoulder. "Now, Pet, look at what you made me do. You know the punishment for upsetting me, don't you?"

"... yes, Mistress." The man reached up, removing his glasses. He handed them over, bowing his head. "I-I'm sorry, Mistress..."

"Of _course_, you are," she crooned. "But you know that I have to punish you, Pet, because otherwise, you won't ever learn to behave properly."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good boy."


	7. Magpie

"You're certain you're not going to stay longer?" Mira asked as the group stood outside the vulture's nest in the bright sun of the late morning. "I do not want anything to happen to a member of my own race because they've made a careless decision."

"We'll be just fine. I believe the young Master has expressed desire to return to Paris, so I believe that is where we will go for now. Although I would prefer to seek shelter on the Island of Death for a short time."

"Rumor has it you were the one to devastate it. What on earth made you lose your temper like that?" Evicerax chuckled.

"What doesn't make him lose that temper of his?" Severina shot back. "Honestly."

"I'm about to lose it here and now, so I'd advise you to be quiet," Sebastian returned. "I'd forgotten my own race was so rude."

Severina looked as if she'd reply, but she was quiet. Then, "... everyone get back inside."

"What? But why?" Mira returned.

"Just go now. There's something in the forest-"

An arrow sailed through the air, striking Severina in the shoulder. Sebastian and the others immediately looked up toward where it had come from, only to see a shape melt from the tree limb and out of sight.

"Jaatikko and her little pets," Evicerax diagnosed, spitting the words as if they were disgusting. "The ice demons. They ally themselves with Vanitas. What do they want all the way out here?"

"To kill the Prince of Hell who claims Europe as his hunting ground," Severina answered, tearing the arrow from her shoulder. "Probably on Vanitas's orders. I take it she wasn't happy when she realized he was not dead."

"Who is this Prince, Sebastian, I order you to tell me-ah!"

"Master!" The butler turned in time to see Ciel hit the ground, four arrows embedded in his chest. He turned fully and broke into a sprint, finding the young demon snatched from his hands by one of the blondes.

"Naughty naughty~" she cooed, and with one stomp of her bare foot, the male found his lower body completely encased in ice, freezing him on the spot. "We'll be taking this."

"Let go of me! Sebastian-!"

"Shut up, little mongrel. Our Mistress wants a chat with you."

Feral growls and screeches ensued as the blonde quartet of demons fully revealed themselves, the three smaller demons protecting the first as she lifted the young boy. Severina and Evicerax charged forward, wings sprouting from their backs and beating against the air to enhance speed, as Mira bounded to Sebastian's aid, only to find himself flung back. By the time Sebastian was fully freed, however... Ciel and his kidnappers had vanished. Severina and Evicerax had gone after them, their shapes still visible among the trees.

The tallest demon was silent, motionless, his fists clenched. Mira crept closer. "... they'll get him back," he started. "Evicerax won't let them get away-"

"Shut up."

Not ten minutes after, the females returned empty-handed. "We can't find them anywhere," they confessed.

"Scent says they headed back toward London. They're bringing Ciel to back to Vanitas, but why does she want him?" Evicerax wondered aloud.

"That scrawny little mutt isn't a Prince, so he's clearly not who she needs to worry about. I wonder if it's because he's another child demon? There aren't many, and she prides herself on being 'unique.'" Severina's wings folded against her back. "You still wish to abandon London, Sebastian Michaelis?"

"I care not for London. Only for what is mine."

"You'll need help. They've got so much guarding that place that you'll be torn to shreds. Or, at the very least, your young Master will. Three demon hounds, five demons, and whatever the hell her nanny is. It's too much, even for you."

"Then I suppose you three won't do as back-up, will you?"

"We're all you've got."

"No, not all. Come. We're heading to London. But first, we must make a stop."

"Where?"

A pained expression graced Sebastian's features. "... the Phantomhive manor."

"What could you possibly need there?"

"Help."


End file.
